La gran captura
by LoKa-MaLFoY
Summary: Hermione y Ron se van de vacaciones...pero alguien llega para contarles una historia


Y por fin llegaron al puerto de Ryson después de un largo viaje por el océano índico. Se sentían cansados, el trasatlántico que habían escogido no era exactamente lo que ellos pensaban. Cuando llamaron a la agencia para contratar un crucero por el índico pidieron un trasatlántico de lujo, no un barquillo con camas de muelles rotos.  
  
Pero, no se podía quejar, le extrañó que el crucero fuera tan barato. No tenían argumentos para denunciar a nadie.  
  
En el puerto de Ryson se respiraba ambiente veraniego, lo que les pareció muy raro, ya que en Londres estaban en pleno invierno. Pero supusieron que les divertirían unas navidades en la playa. Cogieron un taxi verde, típico de Australia, para llegar al hotel en el que se alojarían los próximos 15 días. -No ,no , es por aquí -dijo Ron cansado ya de dar instrucciones al conductor -What? -Nothing, nothing -respondió Hermione a la pregunta del conductor- tranquilo Ron, encontrará la calle-giró la cabeza y habló a su novio a lo que el respondió asintiendo.  
  
Después de una hora de trayecto en un taxi que olía a coliflor, llegaron al hotel, la entrada era impresionante, puertas giratorias y adornos navideños dorados. Llegaron a recepción y consiguieron hablar con uno de los empleados del hotel que hablaba su idioma.  
  
Subieron a la habitación, que por suerte era una suite, de las pocas que quedaban. La gran habitación estaba amueblada con muebles rosas, rojos y blancos, como si fuera San Valentín. Pero nadie se fijó. A los dos minutos subió el botones con las maletas al que Ron tuvo que dar la propina, que fue un chicle, el pobre hombre le miró con mala cara a lo que Ron respondió con una mirada despectiva que hizo irse al botones australiano.  
  
Después de una acalorada discusión sobre los planes para aquella tarde sacaron el conclusión que debían ir a la playa y que al día siguiente, por la mañana, irían de compras  
  
Aunque Hermione no estaba muy de acuerdo ,su novio la convenció. Se fueron a dormir temprano, el día siguiente sería un día duro que soportar. Hermione no consiguió conciliar el sueño hasta muy tarde, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.  
  
Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que dejó Hogwarts hacía dos años. Se preguntaba donde estaría Harry en aquellos momentos... echaba tanto de menos aquellos corredores fríos, el gran comedor, las cuatro mesas... Ella creía haberlo superado ,pero se equivocaba, se echó a llorar encima de la cama, pero lloró bajito, para que Ron no se despertara. De repente le pasaron todas sus vivencias de Hogwarts por la cabeza y no lo pudo soportar y empezó a llorar muy fuerte, tan fuerte que Ron la oyó. -Herm? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? -No es nada, tu duerme. -Hermione Granger, nunca te había visto llorar así, esto es importante, ¿querrás contármelo? -Si no es nada Ron, no te preocupes. -O me lo cuentas o te pego.¡Que no! es broma, pero venga, soy tu novio y debes contármelo. -No es nada Ron, me estaba acordando de nuestras vivencias en Hogwarts... y de Harry. -Que buenos momentos aquellos... -Si. -Pero yo no recuerdo casi nada de aquello, solo lo esencial. ¿Te sentirías mejor contándomelo? -Ron, tu recuerdas perfectamente todo, pero si no te molesta me encantaría contarte cosas, como a un diario. -Soy todo oídos. -Mmmm... bueno.. un día yo repasaba los deberes de Matemáticas porque al día siguiente tendría un examen importante. -¿Qué son matemáticas? -No interrumpas, Ron, yo también quiero oírlo- dijo una voz que parecía venir de la puerta. Ron y Hermione se sobresaltaron.  
  
Hermione sabía perfectamente quien era aquella persona que se asomaba por la puerta, pero se detuvo unos segundos antes de correr a abrazarlo. Recordaba perfectamente esos ojos verdes y ese pelo enmarañado negro azabache, recordaba también esas gafas que ella había arreglado tantas veces. Efectivamente, la cara del chico que asomaba por la puerta era de Harry James Potter.  
  
-Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace dos años que no nos vemos! ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Cómo entraste? Tienes que contárnoslo TODO- dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba -No, primero Ron y yo oiremos tu historia, ¿verdad Ron?- Ron y Harry se abrazaron, era evidente que se habían echado mucho de menos.  
  
-Bueno,como iba diciendo, un día, estaba yo en mi casa repasando matemáticas cuando mi madre trajo el correo a mi habitación, había una carta del club de ciencias del colegio, una postal de mi prima Myriam y un sobre lacrado con la dirección de mi habitación escrito con letras verde esmeralda. Esa fue la que abrí primero. Me enteré de que era una bruja y bajé corriendo a la consulta que tienen mis padres en nuestra propia casa y les conté todo acerca de aquel colegio de magos del que yo no había oído hablar nunca. Al principio ellos se lo tomaron a broma, pero después de leer la carta comprendieron que era en serio. Entramos al Callejón Diagon gracias a una entrada directa que hay para brujas y magos de familia muggle que aun no tienen siquiera varita. Por ahí entramos y salimos del callejón. En la carta también venían las instrucciones para entrar en el andén 9 3/4. En el trén me relacioné con unas chicas llamadas Laverne Brown y Parvati Patil, que por lo visto ya se conocían y les conté que era de familia muggle y todo esto de como entré en el callejon diagon que os estoy contando ahora a vosotros. Después vino un chico llamado Neville diciendo que se le había perdido su sapo. Me ofrecí a ayudarle a buscarlo y fui de camerino en camerino preguntando. Fue entonces ese vendito momento en que entré en ese vendito camerino donde estabais vosotros dos, y me presenté. Por vuestras caras imaginé que os caí mal. Y no me equivoqué, después de Halloween nos hicimos amigos , recuerdo que fue por aquel troll que dejó caer el Profesor Quirrell y que nosotros pensabamos que era Snape, antes desconfiabamos mucho de Snape, pero ahora sabemos toda la verdad. Pasamos muchas cosas juntos.Recuerdo aquellas horas de biblioteca...- Hermione hizo un gesto de añoranza, Ron y Harry la miraron- y cuando nos llevaron a la casa de los gritos a conocer toda la verdad sobre el asesinato de los padres de Harry, que estuvieron apunto de matar a Colagusano...Harry, no debiste dejar que se escapara. Y vuestro enfado por los celos de Ron. Y el torneo de los tres magos.. que buenos tiempos... Y tu enfrentamiento con Voldemort,Harry... tu relato era impresionante... como me dolió la muerte de Cedric... Bueno... ya me siento algo mejor... Harry por favor cuentanos que hiciste desde que nos despedimos. -Hermione había estado contando la historia mirando a una vieja foto de los tres en tercer curso de Hogwarts. Levantó la mirada y Harry y Ron estaban los dos llorando.  
  
-Pero ¿Que haceis? ¿Por qué llorais? -Es...muy bonito... ojalá no hubieramos salido de Hogwarts... que el tiempo del crecimiento se hubiera parado en cuarto... - dijo Ron emocionado -Es precioso,Hermione. Pero tienes razón. Debo daros una explicación de mi desaparición estos dos años. Pero no os ha parecido extraño que cuando yo vuelvo es algo más tarde de la caida de Voldemort? ¿Y que he estado desparecido durante la batalla contra el? Es muy raro lo que pasó.  
  
"El mismo día de nuestra despedida el día que dejamos Hogwarts en septimo curso, minutos después de llegar a casa de los Dursley y echarle un maleficio de piernas de gelatina a Dudley recibí una lechuza urgente de Dumbledore, donde me decía que debía volver a Hogwarts, que me necesitaban y yo pensé "Vaya hombre, que oportuno, me hacen venir de allí para ahora volver" y decía que era muy importante que vosotros dos no supierais nada de donde estaba yo,y que era imprescindible que no vinierais. A las dos horas ya estaba preparado y vino Sirius a buscarme con Buckbeack y nos dirigimos allí. Hogwarts estaba totalmente diferente de como lo habíamos dejado nosotros hacía escasas tres horas. Habían muchísima gente y me pareció a mí que era muchísimo más grande. Miré sorprendido a toda aquella gente que había, la gente más rara que pudierais imaginar.Había una gran manada de gigantes, había una al lado de Hagrid y supuse que era su madre. Dementores, hombres lobo sin convertir en lobo, donde pude distinguir al profesor Lupin, muchísimos aurores entre los que se encontraba el profesor Moody y mucha gente que hablaba con Dumbledore. -Mira, aquí llega Harry- dijo Dumbledore- Harry, te necesitamos, debemos luchar contra Voldemort y para ello te necesitamos. -A mí? ¿Para qué? -Tu tienes la varita de Voldemort y tenemos la posibilidad de que pase lo de la última vez. Y creemos que estas lo suficientemente preparado. -Y porqué no pueden venir Ron y Hermione? -El señor Weasley y la Señorita Granger no estan lo suficientemente preparados para combatir contra el señor tenebroso. -Lo están y puede que más que yo. -No,creeme, Harry,sé lo que hago.- No tuve otro remedio, tuve que callarme, se más que nadie que no se le debe llevar la contraria a Dumbledore, además que desde pequeño le tengo muchísimo respeto. Dumbledore nos dió instrucciones. Nos separamos por grupos. Los gigantes y los aurores fueron al norte, los hombres lobo y los dementores ,al sur y los que quedabamos, que eramos magos normales sin rasgos físicos extraños eramos guiados por Dumbledore que nos llevó a Hagglenton.Examinamos la casa de arriba a abajo y encontramos restos de una tunica y media cola de rata, que supusimos de quien sería. Dumbledore yendo allí no pretendía encontrar a Voldemort, si no pistas de que había estado allí hacía tres semanas.No he mencionado que nos llevamos al profesor Lupin con nosotros, que con su olfato de lobo siguió el rastro del olor de la cola de colagusano que nos llevó a la entrada de un bosque profundo al oeste de Gales. Tardamos siete meses en encontrar su escondite secreto y otros siete en encontrarlo a él. Fue una continua batalla durante tres meses hasta que logró escapar. Tras seis meses buscándolo descubrimos que se hayaba en un castillo abandonado al norte de Escocia, como no queríamos que nos descubrienran nos ocultamos en las afueras del castillo y montamos un pequeño campamento. Mediante lechuzas de carreras avisamos a los otros dos grupos,que llegaron a nustro campamento a los tres días de mandar las lechuzas, una vez estuvimos todos allí llamamos también a gente conocida del ministerio que nos podría ayudar, excepto, claro está a Cornelius Fudge, que estaba en contra de darles la libertad a los gigantes. Mientras los gigantes hacían guardia para que nadie saliera del castillo, los que no eramos tan grandes entramos en el castillo por una ventana que había en la última torre a la que llegamos con ayuda de los gigantes. Descubrimos que estaban todos en una habitación y Voldemort hablaba a los mortífagos. Dumbledore entró en aquella habitación. -Oh,mirad mortífagos quien viene a visitarnos esta noche- hubo risas de los mortífagos. -Tom, ya esta bien de muertes. -Tom? No te atrevas a hablarme así grandísimo majadero -No creo que tú me cambies mi manera de hablar.- dijo Dumbledore en tono despectivo -Colagusano, la varita- dijo Voldemort con la mano estirada para recibirla. Este se la dió- Tu te lo has buscando Dumbledore, y antes de decirte adios quisiera decirte que eras un pésimo profesor de transformaciones- yo ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo había echo otra vez así que esa vez no sería problema.  
  
-Avada Kedavra- gritó Voldemort, y yo salí de mi escondite y grite lo que ya había dicho tres años antes. -¡¡Expelliarmus!!- las varitas volvieron a conectarse como aquella noche en aquel cementerio. -Oh no! esto volvió a pasar!! El joven Potter tenía que ser.Harry,Harry,Harry... deberías haber estado de mi lado.. que desperdicio de hombre... -Tercera vez que evito que mates a alguien- dije yo. -Veo que llevas bien las cuentas eh Potter? Lo de que impidas que te mate a tí es comprensible, pero que casi des tu vida por salvar la de este viejo... debes estar muy loco. -Demasiado loco como para hacer esto.- me dí la vuelta e hice una seña a toda la gente que estaba escondida donde yo antes, Voldemort miraba con cara de asombro. -Esta panda de gentuza no conseguirá hacer nada conmigo, por si no lo recordais, tengo a mis mortifagos. -Ya no.-dije yo. Voldemort echo una pequeña mirada a su espalda y vió que una cara gigante se asomaba por la pequeña ventana y que de su boca brotaba una pierna. -¡Te los has comido giganta estúpida! ¡¡AVADA KEDAVRA!! -mató a aquella giganta que se asomaba a la ventana. -No se los ha comido a todos, si fueras más observador, Tom,sabrías que estan aquí, solo se comió a uno. -dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad -¿Aquí? -Si,Tom -NO ME LLAMES TOM-Voldemort descubrió que habían echo un hechizo para pegarse al techo y que la giganta que se había comido a aquel, no los pudiera alcanzar.- bajad ahora mismo, vamos todos juntos -AVADA KEDRAVRA!! -los demás consiguieron escapar de aquel lugar pero yo no, yo tan solo me escondí detrás de una pared. -Veo que estamos solos eh Potter? Te han dejado tus amiguitos? No tienes nada que hacer contra nosotros -me puse tan furioso que hice algo que no había eho en mi vida -AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!- cerré los ojos, no quería ver lo que mi maldición produciría, pasé un minuto con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atras, cuando quise abrirlos ví un monton de cuerpos en el suelo, incluido el de Voldemort, pero de él salía una especie de...alma que salía por la ventana, nos libraríamos de el por muchos años, ya no le quedaban nada más que dos mortífagos.Si, Colagusano sigue vivo. Salí del castillo aquel y encontré a Buckbeack atado a un arbol, supuse que Sirius se lo dejó allí al escapar Lo desaté y regresé a Londrés, donde todos me alabaron,pero yo solo quería vengar la muerte de mis padres. Fui a tu casa, Ron y tu padre me dijo lo que había pasado. Me contó que no os habíais casado aun porque queríais esperar a que me encontrarany que fuera yo el padrino. Y que os habíais ido de viaje de novios a Australia, tu padre me dijo el nombre del hotl y el número de habitación, no perdí el tiempo, cogí un vuelo en un avión muggle y una vez en Australia me dirigí hasta aquí en taxi. Y bueno... abrí la puerta con la varita y os escuché hablar... y aquí estoy."  
  
Harry despertó de un largo sueño y sintió que alguien le daba en la espalda. -Dobby! ¿Que haces aquí? -Dobby viene a avisarle,señor, la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos empieza en diez minutos!!  
  
FIN 


End file.
